ThankYou God
by BlueDolphin2011
Summary: I don't believe in dreams. Rated for language
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada.

"Turn off that TV and go to bed boy," Granddad yelled from the kitchen and his midnight Luther. "You know what's gon' happen. It happens every four years and you should know by now."

"They just pick anotha old dumbass white man." Riley agreed from the other side of the couch. The 8-year-old looked exhausted from watching the election go by and not seeing one ass shake. Huey had insisted on domination over the TV to watch CNN for coverage over the election. They were all interested, but he had a pretty good guess that they'd change the channel to Vh1 or BET to see who got eliminated Real Chance of Love or the next Lil Wayne video.

"And the polls are coming in… Obama 214 McCain 123," the announcer stated.

Huey's eyes were fixed on the TV waiting for every states results since he got home from school not moving from his spot on the couch. It was 11:00 and that was 8 hours ago with no food or water in the process. It was all worth it though…if he won.

"I don't know bout y'all, but I'm getting tired of this shit. I'm goin' a be-AHH! You ain't got to get all violent wit nobody Granddad!" Riley exclaimed rubbing his abused scalp.

"Shut the hell up and bring me my shoe! I told you bout that cussin'," Granddad shot back at the future delinquent. "Huey don't stay up to late."

"Mmhumm," the revolutionist mumbled under his breath.

_It's hard these days, trying to be able to believe in something, especially life around you is one big exploitation fest. It just seems like everyone around you doesn't even realize the real gravity of what's going on around them until it that bubble of ignorance crashes around them and crushes them. _

_And it's not as if that bubble starts out of the blue, it starts at birth. From the moment they're told nothing's ever going to hurt 'em, that they'll be there forever, to the tooth fairy, Santa Clause, and that damned Easter Bunny._

_That mommy and daddy'll be back._

_All lies._

_When you've been lied too and your bubble's been busted, you believe that anything else will bring the same pain. _

_You detach yourself from any thought of believing in anything, especially the unattainable. _

_Black presidents and…parents who live forever are unattainable. _

_But the former can still be watched._

_After all, I wasn't alive when Jesse Jackson ran for president._

"And all Obama needs is California to win."

Huey was shaken out of his thoughts in realization for the first time in months… he could win.

Obama…

_Wait, that can't be right. H-he's black. Could those crackers actually be giving the world some justice? Maybe I don't have to organize a revolution after all. _

Obama…

"He just won New York."

**Obama…**

"I do believe it's all over now…."

OBAMA…

"The results are in"

**OBAMA…**

"America, Barack Obama, 44th President of the United States of America…."

Huey blacked out.

And came back.

And blacked out again.

And came black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_What the hell just happened?_

He switched the channel to MSNBC 'Barack Obama, new president'. Then he changed it to FOX 'McCain loses'. Then Comedy Central 'Alright OBAMAAAAA!!!!' Then back to CNN 'We are out here in Washington with the crowd that just heard the news about Obama's victory'.

He…

He won.

His brown eyes lowered for the first time in 8 hours, to his knees. He brought his knees up to his forehead. Then, the unbreakable Huey who didn't believe in dreams, wept.

For Obama.

For his people.

For the world.

For himself.

For his fallen dreams.

For his new ones.

_Maybe believing in something isn't so bad after all._

"Thank-you God."


	2. Full Circle

Disclaimer: If I don't own anything else. I own this essay.

I'd like to thank Osaisi for my first ever comment whooooo!!!!!!!!

"Alright, class. Since the district is getting all _dark. _I guess it's time for you to read your essays on the Inauguration," Mr. Lynch tiredly explained. It's kinda hard after generations of lynching to just start _celebrating_ black people. Oh well, what are you gonna do.

"Uhh, Huey. You go first since you're the _visionary_ of our class,"

"Good luck, Huey," Jazmine whispered to her best friend.

Huey trugged up to the front of the classroom, not particularly happy about going first. He knew this Inauguration meant almost nothing to these kids, except maybe Jazmine. They knew nothing about the history being made or how it made people like him felt. Nonetheless, he began

"_The Inauguration, which comes around every four years brings not much to be said as far as I can tell. Every President had looked the same so far to me, white. But this year, a black man has been elected and Inaugurated and honored like never before. Things in America, I feel, are changing rapidly as well as the rest of the world. 200 years ago. A man of color wasn't even considered a person, but property. No less than 60 years ago, a young black boy was viciously beaten for just whistling at a white woman. Somewhere near 20 years ago, a black man was beaten brutally by the police for a minor legal in fracture. After countless events of similar stature, a man of the same color has risen as the leader of the most powerful nation on the entire planet._

_When Barack Hussein Obama Jr. was elected the President of the United States on November 4, 2008, I was in pure disbelief. I had to turn on 5 different channels to believe it until I screamed in complete bliss. Could someone who looked like me have possibly gotten this far let alone win. Yes, he did. Throughout the entire transition from President-elect to President, I was overjoyed. We've gotten so far as a nation that on January 20, 2009, our future babies can be born in a world where being black and successful is normal. Where they can be safe and free. Where the oppression is put behind us._

_This was the first time in my life I felt as if the world had finally opened up and accepted me as a person, along with the rest of us. Now, the only problem is for us to accept ourselves. At the Inauguration, I felt honored as a black person, impressed as a man and proud as an American. I only hope that my feelings can be connected to everyone across the nation, especially black people, whom should be proud and honored as well. As black people in America, we can no longer complain about 'the man' getting us down because, quite frankly, we are 'the man' now. We don't have to have a man get off for double murder to feel good about ourselves. We are no longer 'blacks', 'African Americans', 'colored' or 'niggers' but one thing and one thing alone, American people. "_

The entire class erupted into applause, a few were actually genuine and the tiny percentage of black kids were in tears. Wow, maybe they did understand.

"Back to your seat, Mr. Freeman," the obviously not moved teacher commanded.

"Racist," Huey mumbled walking back to his seat.

"Huey that was amazing," the young mulatto whispered to him. "I hope our kids'll be happy to be black."

"Me to-wait what?"

_**20 YEARS LATER**_

"Hey Daddy, what are we," Sarah asked her 30 year old father.

"What kinda question is that?" Huey asked his four year old daughter, not looking up from his paper. The years had certainly been good to him. A bare chiseled-of-stone chest and a young strong face gave him the look of a teenager, not an adult.

"Well, momma says were Black and Uncle Riley said that were niggas and my teacher calls us African Americans. On CNN and MSNBC they call us African Americans. Where's Africa anyway? If we don't live there why do they call us by it?"

Good Lord, she was exactly like both her parents; inquiring and intelligent. She had light chocolate skin and large green eyes like her mother. Her hair had been inherited from her father, dark and extra curly. That and her immense brilliance for her age were the only things she inherited from him. Preschool was a breeze, but finding out how annoying your brainpower actually was a child was an eye opener for him. She was already constantly asking him questions about America, babies, the economy. Hell, next thing you know, she'd be reading _Roots. _

"Well, we're… hey you like to read don't you," he asked her.

"Of course, I just got finished with _The Art of War_," she replied. He wasn't even surprised in the least.

"How would you like to read an essay I wrote when Obama got elected? It could answer your question and others you have I'll be able to answer myself."

"Okay!"

Huey rose from the breakfast and crouched down on the ground. Sarah jumped on his back, straddled his sides and wrapped her arms around his neck.

No words were spoken between the two as he carried her to the attic. The piggy-back rides were purely routine for them. It was one of those father-daughter bonds that they shared.

As they arrived into the attic, Huey set Sarah down to her feet. Almost immediately after, she took off darting for the nearest box.

_Just like her mother._

"Is it this one Daddy?" she asked as she pulled out a box marked 'Old Stuff'.

"Let's see," he replied bending down to open the box. Sure enough, there was a typed laminated speech signed by Barack Obama and Huey Freeman.

After, one of the rich black kids told their father about Huey, he, a governor, gave the speech to some of the authorities in the White House which eventually got to Mr. President himself. He read it personally and brought Huey to the White House to meet such an intelligent little boy. After Obama read and signed the speech, Huey got more recognition in his education which led to scholarships which led to diplomas, which led to respect. He became a writer and activist giving him his own niche by the time he was 27. Not to mention marrying his childhood friend.

"Let me see!" Diana exclaimed as she spotted the essay. She instantly plopped down cross-legged with the essay in her lap and began to read.

"Hey, what are you two doing up here," a voice called from the door way.

"She's reading that Inauguration paper I wrote," he replied to familiar voice.

"Which one?"

"The one where I met the President," he said rolling his eyes. There was only one Inauguration paper and she knew that.

He stood up and walked out of the door with her at his side. He'd let Sarah have her quiet time with her reading. She was just like him when it came to reading.

"Hmmm, it seems the great had met his match. She's gonna be writing novels by the time she's 6. Come to think of it, why DID you start writing? I mean, you were always so, mad when we were kids and now… you're not exactly the type to write things that don't scare people."

Huey stared at his wife in disbelief. Since when did she get so deep?

"I guess, it was… me realizing that… believing in something isn't so bad after all. Dreams didn't make any sense to me up until then."

"Your parents"

"Yeah," he whispered turning his back to her.

She walked up behind him and pressed her body against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist with her cheek to his shoulder. He placed his own arms around her own, feeling safe in her embrace.

"I know they hurt you, but I'm glad that you pulled out the strength from God and yourself to be a better person. You have no idea what that means to me. That's one of the many reasons I love you; you strive for the best in yourself."

"And you."

"What?"

"You motivated me too."

She smiled into his shoulder as he turned around in her hold and faced her. He lowered himself down and breathed into her ear.

"I love you Jazmine," Huey exhaled.

"I love you too Huey," she replied.

"Daddy, that was amazing!! So we're Americans, that makes sense. Our race is black, but that's not what we are as people. Right?" Sarah said all in one breath running back from the attic to greet her embraced parents in the hallway.

"Exactly, if there's anything else you need to know, just tell me. But don't be afraid to dream about what could happen, or to tell the world what you think," he told his daughter.

_I wish someone would've told me. _

He bent down on one knee with and Jazmine on both of hers so they'd be at eye level with Sarah.

"I love you baby-girl, don't' ever think that I don't."

"I know you do Daddy. I love you too," she said throwing herself onto her parents.

Huey held his family with pride.

"_Thank-You God"_


End file.
